Smut
by Yurigirl98
Summary: Yup. Just a story of a wolf-boy hybrid and an animated Enderman getting it on. Read at your own risk xD (it's Yaoi)


**WARNING** GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN A YOUNGER AND OLDER MALE BELOW READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

If you wanna know what they look like go on my tumblr okay? thx (Tumblr: .com)

''Your mine...'' Ezz growled lightly dragging his fangs against Cyan's bare back between his shoulders. ''Yours...'' Cyan choked out struggling to keep himself on his knees and palms on the shaking bed, the blankets pooled around their feet. ''Tell me again Snowflake... who are you?'' His voice was low and erotic making Cyan shudder. ''I'm yours...yours forever Ezz.'' He breathed out shakily and gripped the sheets feeling Ezz's hands toy and grope his crotch, feeling his torso press ever so slightly against his lower back.

Cyan let out a whimper of want and need, closing his ocean blue eyes in sexual frustration. ''Beg for it Cyan. Beg for me.'' Ezz raked his snake tongue up against the back of his neck leaving a hot trail of saliva that tingled his skin. Even under the darkness of the room Ezz could still make out the gooosebumps prickling on Cyans skin. ''Please Ezz...'' he whined. ''Please what?'' He teased back earning a soft groan of discomfort as Ezz kneaded and stroked Cyans length.

''Please...master?'' His voice cracked as he dipped his head low touching the pillow below. Ezz tugged more at Cyans aching member but not letting him go over the edge. ''Good boy...'' His voice was just as low and he relished the sweet exasperated gasp Cyan emitted when he hoisted Cyans hips in the air and pressed his upper torso down to the warm bed. ''Aaah!'' The smaller male squeaked out in pleasure as Ezz pumped his shaft in long agonzing strokes getting him close then stopping, going again and letting his high come down once more.

''Suck.'' Ezz stated pressing two of his fingers against Cyans drooling maw. He obliged imediatly and ran his tongue over the digits slowly coating them earning soft grunts from the male pressed behind him. After many long licks of his small wet tongue he gave a disgruntled mewl as Ezz took his fingers form Cyans mouth and dragged them sensually down his back and under his tail, proceeding to press a single finger inside the smaller male. ''NN!'' He ground his teeth feeling Ezz fit another finger in and slowly scissor him open, widening him for the bigger prize.

''Hah...ah..can't...breathe...'' Cyan panted as Ezz removed his fingers and grabbed the sides of his hips. ''Nnngh.'' Both grunted in different tunes as Ezz pressed the tip of his length against the wet opening of the small male. He felt Cyan tense under him as he pushed himself in deeper, slowly though letting Cyan feel inch by inch what was going inside of him. ''Hurts...so...g-gooood...'' He mewled letting a fair amount of drool escape the side of his mouth and onto the pillow. ''Fuck Snowflake...still, tight.'' Ezz huffed strainging to pull back and forth careful not to hurt Cyan to badly.

After only a few long slow thrusts Ezz got the signal to speed up when he felt Cyan wordlessly rock his hips against Ezz in an almost demeaning manner which brought a small grin to Ezz's face. To gain more friction Ezz dug his fingertips roughly into Cyans sides just above his hip bones to keep him in place. ''Ah! Don't s-stop!'' Cyan cried deperatly as white clouded his vison. ''There it is...'' Ezz moaned in his low velveted voice finding the small males prostate and aimed for it again and again, Cyan in turn continued to yelp and moan with each thrust only forcing him to go faster.

''Ahh!...E-ezz!...'' Cyan squeaked as if he were crying but did so in full on pleasure ripping and tearing at the pillow he clutched with his small canine teeth, letting a bit of down fluff around them as their hips ground roughly against one another. Ezz had finally lost his control and let his sharp nails drag and dig into Cyans hips as he hissed through his slightly opened jaw as he pounded into the whimpering male below him. ''AGH!'' Cyan yelped feeling a set of sharp white fangs dig hemselves dominantly into the side of his neck holding his back arched downward as Ezz drove into him. ''Thsss.'' Ezz let his snake like tongue hiss around against the wounds he was inflicting on Cyans throat.

Cyan let out an unknown noise of either delight or surprise, probably both, feeling Ezz manage to take one hand out of his hip and grab onto his neglected shaft, skillfully pumping up and down in sync with his thrusts feeling his climax build. He already felt the pre-cum at the tip of Cyans shaft turn into an orgasm feeling the ribbons of thick liquid stream through his finger s and onto the bed. Cyan gave the pillow a death bite as he came and began to tear at it even further as Ezz continued bringing his shaft up again between Ezz's hand.

Ezz released Cyans throat and pressed his forehead hard against the crook in Cyans back giving his last few thrusts both on Cyans hard again member and his own buried deep inside the trembling male, hearing moans and mewls of all sorts escaping Cyans lips feverishly only sent him further to the edge. ''Ezz...'' he squeaked out. That had done it. The lustfulness in his tone had sent them both flying again and seeing stars.

Ezz huffed coming down from his high and felt his seed begin to slowly slide out of Cyans end and down his thighs. Carefully, Ezz released Cyans worn and milked of everything shaft as he slid out gently, both broken in pleasure. The taller male placed his hands on either side of the smaller ones torso and leant down to give a swift chaste kiss on where he had left his brutal bitemarks. ''I came twice...'' Cyan chuckled to himself feeling the others soft lips press against the area that was now bruising.

''Such a lewd boy...'' Ezz teased through the kiss before relasing his other hand from his sore and bruised hips to lay himself next the fallen pup.''Yea but...I'm _your_ lewd boy.'' He retorted back settling himself down more comfortbaly onto the moist bed.

''My back hurts...so does my neck...and my ass.'' Cyan listed playfully as Ezz brushed his fur out of his face rolling his eyes. ''I wonder why...'' Ezz puffed out rubbing the palm of his hand in a massasing manner on Cyans lower back to ease where it had been dipped in. ''There goes another pillow.'' Cyan stated nonchalantly as he blew feathers around curling up against Ezz's embrace. ''Oh well, at least it was the pillow and not your arm or something.'' Ezz said back and cradled his arms lazily around the small and fragile frame of his lover. Cyans eyes remained closed and the breathing slowed in rhythyms mingling with the still air that smelled of candles, laundry, sex, and sweat. Ezz petted and scratched at Cyans wolf ears feeling Cyan nestle his head into Ezz's throat creating a small hum.

''Are you that tired already Snowflake?...'' He chuckled and waited for a reply. He didn't get one. ''Cyan?'' Ezz looked down a bit worried but sighed and rolled his eyes at the sight that greeted him. Cyans eyes were fluttered closed and a gentle snore reached his sensative ears. ''I'll takethat as a yes...night baby...'' He kissed the top of the sleeping boys head before dozing off himself.

The end you sick fucks 3


End file.
